


Leaving it in the Past (If the Past Even Exists)

by LittleHighLittleLo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHighLittleLo/pseuds/LittleHighLittleLo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos decides it's time to except some things, leave some things in the past, and move forward with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving it in the Past (If the Past Even Exists)

How could you not know? How could you miss the way I looked at you? The way my breath slowed to nearly a halt, my hands collecting tremors like a seismometer.

My feelings could only have been told to you in the same tones that ancient cultures spoke of their deities to the waiting ears of starry eyed children. You, who were my explanation for why the sun rises in the east, for why the wind blows hot on summer days, you were the reason for all occurrences in my world.

The ground shakes beneath my feet, yet I don't feel a thing, because in this new realm, you do not exist. You, that I held dearest more than any individual creature. You had failed me. And my world and everything I knew to be true, to be indisputable, melted away. You were a ticking clock, with no inner workings. Were you ever really there? Was it all a trick? You meant everything to me, and I based my whole life around you.

I have to tell you though, I've met someone new. He's wonderful and wild and mostly everything that you never were. He's exactly the opposite of you. The opposite of everything I ever thought that I wanted and yet... Here we are. And if given the choice between you, I'm not sure what I would do anymore. This man has turned everything that I knew to be definitive into mush. You taught me so much, and now I don't even know if it was all worth the years of learning it from you. At this new place in my life, I've decided to forget you. I've chosen put my trust in something limitless and unbreakable. This new way of life is definitive in and of itself, even without you in it.

I have discovered a new deity, and a new way to worship.

_I am so sorry Science, but I don't need you anymore._

Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> uh tbh I'm not sure what happened here. I was just doing a little writing exercise. Thanks to those who actually read this little breakup letter.


End file.
